Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the main antagonist in the Tim Burton-produced Disney's 1993 stop-motion film The Nightmare Before Christmas. He is voiced by Ken Page. Personality Oogie Boogie is the sadistic, abusive, and hungry Boogie Man, resembling a large burlap sack shaped like a starfish. Inside of him are thousands of bugs (along with 2 spiders and a snake). His life revolves around gambling, and loves gambling with others' lives. He likes to torture people. He is also apparently "The Shadow on the Moon at Night" as the shadow shown on the moon was an exact replica of him. Role in the film Ironically, Oogie has no skills for gambling; on 3 occasions he rolls snake eyes, and admits he has to resort to cheating - he slams his fist upon the table to shake the dice, resulting in 11. He is also somewhat lecherous, as which is evident when he's easily distracted by Sally's bare (and dismembered) leg. According to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as some of his deleted song material (which is included in the soundtrack version), he is also very good at making a concoction known as Snake and Spider Stew, though it would seem he tends to use people as ingredients. He is a sadist who has his henchmen abduct people and bring them to his lair for him to torture and eventually kill and/or add to his Snake and Spider Stew. When Oogie Boogie is defeated, it is revealed that he is a colony of bugs wrapped in sacking the main bug which serves as his brain is stepped on by Santa Claus whom had earlier been abducted and delivered to him by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series 'Oogie Boogie '''is a villainous bag of bugs in the ''Kingdom Hearts series who is always trying to take over Halloween Town. He first appeared as the villain in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Oogie Boogie, under the instruction of Maleficent, stole the artificial heart from Doctor Finkelstein. He ate it, hoping to control the Heartless. However, they did not heed his call, only a few do actually appear due to the heart being a fake. Out of anger and revenge, Oogie Boogie attacked Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington. Succumbing to the powers of darkness (just as Jafar had), Oogie Boogie took control over his entire manor. Merging with it, he attacked Sora and his friends once more. Sora battled the manor, and destroyed it (and Oogie Boogie) by destroying all the orbs of darkness covering him. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He, like in the original game, attempts to steal Jack's research project, in this case, the Memory Potion. Eventually he succeeds in his plan, but fails again when he drank the potion and became terrified of what he remembered (though it is never quite explained what). In Riku's story he appeared (with no dialogue) as one of Riku's dark memories. He is, of course, defeated there as well. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent revived Oogie Boogie with the help of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie suffered from anterograde amnesia and has difficulty remembering things since his resurrection. While he is capable of remembering Jack from before his defeat in Kingdom Hearts, and Maleficent as well, he forgets Sandy Claws' identity quickly, having just met him. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town to turn him into a Heartless and converts the present making machine into a Heartless making machine. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered Oogie's plans, Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans, saying that she was just cramping his style. Angered, Maleficent left, and Oogie once again battled against the heroes, failing once again, coming apart at the seams just like last time. This time, Donald stomped on Oogie's brain bug to ensure he would never come back again, but as Oogie has a tendency to return from the dead, his demise is still questionable. Other Video Games In the video game prequel to TNBC, Oogie's origins and the birth of his rivalry with Jack were revealed. As it turns out, he once had his own holiday, Bug Day, that was (most likely) forgotten by the people of the real world and thus vanished. Unfortunately, Oogie escaped, found Halloween Town and decided that it would be the new Bug Day. He and his army of insects invaded the town and nearly took it over. Jack found out and he defeated the bugs and Oogie. Oogie survived the battle, learned to fear the Pumpkin King, and was banished to his underground lair. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge In the 2005 video game, Oogie was resurrected by his henchmen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who sewed him together. He quickly deceived the residents of Halloween Town and tricked the townfolk into making traps for his arch enemy, Jack Skellington. Oogie attempted to become the Seven Holidays King. He successfully kidnapped the real leaders and tried to murder Santa Claus again, but his plans were foiled by Jack. Desparate, Oogie puts up a fight by turning into a gigantic, junk-filled version of himself named "Mega-Oogie". He is again destroyed, though it has yet to be seen if he will return. Disney Parks Oogie Boogie appears in the Haunted Mansion Holiday at Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland. Gallery Oggie Boogie KH.png|Oogie Boogie as seen in "Kingdom Hearts" Oogie.chamber.jpg|Oogie Boogie with Santa Claus and Sally tied up Trivia *Oogie Boogie is one of Disney's more popular villains, despite having no more than 10 minutes of screen time. *Oogie's "Corpse Bride" counterpart is Lord Barkins Bittern. Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Businesspeople